dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Private
'Private the Penguin '''is the British-accented, youngest, shortest, shyest, fattest, and less-experienced penguin of the Penguins in ''The Penguins of Madagascar, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar 3. He is the emotionally sensitive rookie of the group, who is sometimes prone to accidents. Though less-experienced than the other penguins, Private is the most down-to-Earth. Private is also very good at cracking codes. Private helped to orchestrate the escape to the wild. Private has been known to ask questions (like, "Why can't Skipper step foot in Denmark?"). Private was overprotective of the egg in the episode, "Paternal Egg-Stinct," though given how his comrades were treating it (Skipper put it through a dangerous obstacle course, Kowalski tried to use a machine to increase its intelligence with a painful shock, and Rico was flying it with a hang glider), this was a little bit rational. Private has been known to give life lessons (like in "Mort Unbound" when he told Mort, "There is a natural order of things.", but then, he was thrown all the way to the penguins HQ and became giant). Private looks like a smaller version of Skipper, except that he has bigger eyes and a bit of a more rounded-off head like Kowalski and Rico (Skipper's head is almost rigid / flat, and probably to draw reference to a flat top). Despite his sensitive nature, Private is often portrayed as more observant than the others, or down to Earth (noticing that Skipper's ankle tag hadn't been taken off, indicating that he didn't get his shot, or suggesting that Maurice had stumbled back, because of being blinded by a camera flash, which Skipper quickly labeled as preposterous, though he told Kowalski to go ahead and run that scenario), as well as having fighting skills slightly below, or at least on par with Skipper and Rico (as he managed to block rapid strikes from Skipper and disarm him with his feet, while spinning on his head, all while blindfolded). On the wall of the Penguin's house is a stuffed fish with a sign, "Private's First Prize," which hiding behind it is his most prized possesion: a Butterscotch lollipop. Like Kowalski, Private seems to love candy, but eating too much of it makes him start hallucinating. Private is presumed to be the newest and the most inexperienced as he slipped up and said to Marty (their monochromatic friend) that the Penguins were "digging to Antarctica", and is slapped by Skipper. When arriving at the island, that Skipper said, while taking notes for Skipper with a crayon to plan Marty's rescue, Private "probably won't survive", which is when the tip of the crayon broke and hit Kowalski's head. In the series, Private was the first to meet Marlene. Private introduced Marlene to his leader Skipper, and that was when the bond between Skipper and Marlene began. Private has black and white skin. Private's catch phrases are "Um, Skipper.", "Is it safe?", "Goodbye, telly old chum.", and "Oh, dear!". Private . He is voiced by James Patrick Stuart (Christopher Knights in the movies). Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters